


My Sweet, Peaceful Dream

by triforcelegends8



Series: The Meeting Of Sherlock Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College, M/M, Smut, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforcelegends8/pseuds/triforcelegends8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sherlock Holmes had sex was when he was in uni. His pure virginity was taken by a dashing, dark-haired man named Victor Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet, Peaceful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Part of TMOSH. Read as a stand-alone.

The first time Sherlock Holmes had sex was when he was in uni. His pure virginity was taken by a dashing, dark-haired man named Victor Trevor.

Victor was a 23-year old, tall, raven-haired, slender man, much like Sherlock. Victor was alike to Sherlock in many ways, both physically and mentally. It was hard for Sherlock to find a match for his intellect, so when he met Victor and found his more than capable of having an intelligent conversation, he immediately took a liking to him.

They had met in French class. Sherlock had taken it simply because it was the only language he had failed to learn in time in high school. Sherlock had already seated himself in the middle of the desks and had his hands in his steeple position, his eyes closed. Victor walked in and scoped the room for someone to sit by. When his eyes landed on a head of dark, curly hair and the side of a pale, narrow face, he confidently walked over to Sherlock and sat right down next to him. Sherlock opened one eye, merely acknowledging the stranger’s presence, deduced him quietly, and shut his eye again, staying silent. Victor was sitting in his chair sideways, one arm propped up on the side and the other resting in his lap, smiling at Sherlock.

After a few moments of tense silence, Victor spoke, “Name’s Victor Trevor. What’s yours?”

Sherlock opened one eye again and stared at the man before answering firmly, “Sherlock Holmes. And what was the name of the student you were with five minutes earlier in the bathroom? Oh, or was it a teacher?”

Victor froze a moment before chuckling and saying, “Is it that obvious? Oh, well. What about you? You with anybody?” he asked, being obvious for what he was really asking.

“Yes. No,” Sherlock replied, answering both questions at once.

“How did you know? Did you see us or something?” Victor asked, shifting in his chair and tilting his head to the side a little.

“I didn’t see either of you. I saw the information on you,” Sherlock corrected firmly.

“What, is it written on my forehead?” Victor joked. Sherlock didn’t laugh. “Okay, okay. How did you see it on me?” he asked as he looked down at his clothes, inspecting them for anything incriminating on them. He didn’t see any obvious signs. When Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed, Victor looked at his clothes harder, broadening his mind. “it was my clothes? And hair? Right?” he questioned.

Sherlock opened his eyes a fraction and raised one brow. “And?” he probed.

Victor stared at Sherlock for a second, relishing in the fact that he had this beautiful man’s attention, before glancing back down at his clothes. “The dirt and dust, wasn’t it? From the bathroom?” he said, gesturing to his clothes.

“Sherl9ock widened his eyes in surprise and reared his head back slightly. “Yes, actually.”

Victor narrowed his eyes. “But how did you _know_?”

“I live at the dorms and attend college here. Why wouldn’t I know the bits and pieces that make up my school?” he replied with a dismissive tone.

“You live at the dorms?” Victor asked curiously.

“... Yes,” he answered hesitantly.

“You wanna head over there…?” Victor suggested. Sherlock knew what he was really asking.

“I—uh—I have class,” he stuttered and blushed, averting his eyes to the space on his desk beneath his arms.

“We won’t be gone long,” Victor purred, sliding his hand on Sherlock’s leg. His breath caught as the man’s hand squeezed his thigh and his thumb rubbed a circle on his leg.

It’s not like people never touched him, he just didn’t react like this. Usually, Sherlock though the person below him, ignorant, and dull. But this man—Victor—was none of those things. He was obviously smart—smart enough to be able to follow Sherlock’s trail of deductions. And Sherlock had to admit—it was a bit of a turn on when someone showed they had intellect close to his own.

“W—what about class?” Sherlock asked, though Victor had already won him over.

“We’ll be back before the bell rings,” he said with a smile as he grabbed Sherlock’s hand and led him out of the room.

The two men ended up having a major snogging session, only stopping when Sherlock jerked away from Victor’s hand resting on his crotch. The two were left breathless and helplessly hard, each man having to take care of themselves as Sherlock wasn’t ready to go any further.

However, after a month of dating, skipping classes and stopping snogging sessions short, Sherlock was finally ready.

They were snogging quite fiercely while lying on their sides on the bed in Sherlock’s room. Since he lived alone in his room, they didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in, but they locked the door just in case anyone got curious. They kept up their snogging for about 5 minutes before Sherlock tentatively gripped Victor’s hips and rolled his own against the man’s crotch. Sherlock and Victor both gasped and Sherlock shivered with pleasure. His member was fully hard through his trousers and he could feel Victor’s hardness as well.

Victor silently, slowly reaching his hand into Sherlock’s pants and firmly grasped the man’s cock making his breath hitch painfully in his throat. He gave an experimental tug and smiled in satisfaction as Sherlock groaned. He pumped slowly and firmly, passing his thumb over Sherlock’s tip whenever his hand travelled back up the man’s shaft. Sherlock’s head was laid back on a pillow, sprawled on his back with his legs parted. Victor was laying on his side, pumping Sherlock a bit faster, his pupils blown wide with lust and his cock hard and throbbing with need.

Sherlock groaned and gripped the other man’s shoulder and gave a tight squeeze.

Victor slowed his pace, but didn’t stop. “Something wrong?” he asked a little breathless.

“M—more,” Sherlock grated out. He knew what he was asking and that Victor knew as well.

Victor stared at Sherlock for a moment then quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants. He leaned over to the chest of drawers by the bed and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubrication.

Sherlock swallowed and said, “I—I don’t have any. When did you bring that?”

“A few nights ago,” Victor replied while setting the lube on the bed beside Sherlock. He locked eyes with him and crawled up close to Sherlock and slowly pulled his pants and trousers down and off his legs. Sherlock’s red, throbbing erection sprung free and he whimpered. When the pathetic noise came out of his mouth, he quickly shut his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Victor took no time to try and calm the man himself and instead occupied himself with preparing his fingers for Sherlock.

“You ready?” he asked once his fingers were coated thickly with lube.

Sherlock nodded silently, eyes still shut and his hands on either side on him, clenching and unclenching in the sheets. Victor put his hand on the underside of Sherlock’s thigh and pushed up, getting him into proper position. He used the hand that was coated with lube to push and probe at Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks flush deeply. Never before had he been so exposed, so vulnerable, so _naked_ in front of anyone. Victor was his first for everything. And he would be the first to take his virginity. Victor relished Sherlock’s embarrassment and pushed two fingers in to the knuckle.

Sherlock gasped as he clenched around Victor’s fingers and curled his fingers into the sheets.

“Relax, Sherlock,” Victor commanded lightly.

After a moment’s pause, Sherlock let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and relaxed his muscles around Victor’s fingers.

“It—it burns…” Sherlock mumbled as he shifted from side to side.

“it’s going to,” Victor mumbled back flippantly. He focused on working his fingers in Sherlock, curling them, scissoring them, and trying to push them deeper into the man. Sherlock groaned and squirmed, tossing his head from side to side, resisting the urge to wank himself off lest he come.

Victor continued his ministrations, opening Sherlock up and loosening the ring of muscle inside him, preparing him for the moment that would finally come. He could feel the tight heat clenching and relaxing over and over again and noticed Sherlock became unusually quiet. He didn’t ask what was wrong and instead angled his fingers and curled them down and imagined what it would be like to have his dick inside Sherlock as he clenched down roughly. The thought alone almost threw him over the edge.

Victor figured he had successfully hit the man’s prostate when the man gasped and clenched down just like Victor imagined though a bit harder than before.

“Not yet, Sherlock,’ Victor purred as he halted his movements and pulled his digits out, allowing the man a respite to calm down.

After a few minutes of panting, Sherlock spoke, “I—I need more.”

“More?” Victor asked, his fingers stopping just short of Sherlock’s entrance.

He nodded and shifted his hips from side to side, trying to replace the friction from before.

Victor’s lips twitched in a half-smile before he snatched the bottle of lube off the bed, quickly opened it, and squeezed out a generous amount of the solution onto his hand. After having set the bottle down, Victor brought his hand to his member, slathering it with the lube in his palm. Sherlock watched with hazy eyes as the other man stroked himself until precome seeped out the slit of his head. Once satisfied with how well his cock was covered, Victor climbed over on top on Sherlock, situating his member between the man’s legs.

Victor took no time to make sure Sherlock was ready this time and pushed forward. Tight, wet heat enveloped his cock making him moan and his whole body shudder. He hung his head between hs shoulders as he kept pushing forward, slowly filling Sherlock with him member. He groaned and shut his eyes to focus on not coming from the raw pleasure.

When Victor penetrated him, Sherlock’s mouth opened into a wide ‘O’ shape and he brought his hands up to the man’s shoulders, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises. As Victor pushed in further and further, Sherlock could feel the wall of muscle stretching in places the man’s fingers just couldn’t reach. He could feel how hard Victor was inside him, and how hot he was from tip to base.

Since he wasn’t terribly long, Victor was soon buried to the hilt of his member inside Sherlock. Once used to the tight heat, Victor began to move inside the other man, filling him, stretching him, exciting him. They were moving slowly, leisurely at first, but soon Victor was pounding hard and fast into Sherlock as he moaned and gasped and writhed underneath Victor.

They were done quickly, neither man lasting longer than five to ten minutes. Victor and Sherlock were panting hard when they finished and collapsed over each other, mixing semen, sweat, and heat together.

“That was…” Sherlock started.

“Wonderful,” Victor finished. They lay on top of each other and fell asleep after the post-coital bliss mellowed out. Silently and ever so quickly, Victor planted a kiss on Sherlock’s forehead once he was asleep, quietly wishing him sweet, peaceful dreams.


End file.
